Daughter of Hades
by EviColt
Summary: I thought I was a normal, boring human. Turns out life loves to throw us all surprises. What I wasn't expecting was to become part of the Justice League, or ya know, fall for someone whose even more awkward than I am. Rated M for violence and future sexual themes. Barry Allen(aka the flash)xOFC
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: so I'm a geek, let's face it. And Ezra Miller made a beautiful Barry Allen. Too bad there's not an actual justice league tab to put this in... This has been flitting in my head since I watched JL so don't mind me. I just need to get it out and create it.]**

 **One year ago…**

I was quietly sitting at my desk filling out a forum on a deceased woman who had been wrongfully murdered and now a case solved, headphones in and blaring out New Medicine's _fire up the night_. I had a tendency to avoid most of the other employees for being awkward with any conversation we ever had and they seemed to enjoy it this way as much as I did. I hummed along as I finished typing up my file and let out a breath of relief once it was finished. One down, another autopsy to go when it came to criminal investigations. I tugged the earbuds out and glanced up in time to see our supervisor lugging in a dark haired young man. _Wow, he's pretty cute_. Short dark hair, olive skin tone and that jaw, dayyumm! I flopped my hands about to swipe away the inappropriate thoughts on the fresh meat of our facility and got up, preparing to get my hands dirty once more. I tugged on my long white lab coat which I always took off when I went to sit and do my paperwork, then pulled on a pair of blue latex gloves.

"Miss Clearwater," a squeaky voice squawked out, startling me. Ugh, hate his voice, love him as a boss. I looked up with a twitch of a smile, seeing the new guy right beside him looking at me with wide doe eyes in a gorgeous deep brown.

"Sir," I replied in curt with the nod of my head while eyeing the young man who appeared to be as awkward at hellos as I was.

"Vivian, this is Barry Allen, Mister Allen is one of our new employees suggested by Bruce Wayne himself. If you could show him the ropes for the day and let him see what you do around here, I would be greatly appreciative." Samson said as he wiped his brow. The man was always sweating like a pig, even if the room was cool. Genetic disorder that caused his glands to work in overdrive no matter what. I gave a small noise in confirmation. Then walked off to the autopsy table to begin my work without another word. I could hear quiet murmurs between the two men and attempted to hold back a snort. I wasn't gonna baby the new guy, even if he was attractive.

"So, uhh, hey, how's it going? What are you looking for?" Barry asked me as he shuffled up to the table to get a good look at what I was doing. I held the scalpel I had in my hand up before making an incision down the center of my dead friend's chest.

"He was just brought in," I mumbled out while glancing up. "What do you see Mister Allen?" I looked back down while pulling away the outer flesh and muscle then went back to work on removing anything else in my way. The man had a massive hole in his chest and his heart was missing completely. It looked as if someone had used an ungodly amount of strength to rip his heart right out of his chest cavity.

"Barry," he said as he looked at the body.

"Hm?"

"Call me Barry." He spoke quickly as his eyes flit over the man's chest. "He looks like his heart was pulled right out. This seems like a queen of the damned moment…" I let out a snort and shook my head while looking back at him.

"You've got a point, Barry. It does seem like that, lord knows we don't want to deal with vampires when we already have so much going on around here, what with Superman coming back to life and all that wonderful jazz." I let out a frustrated sigh while probing the spot where the wound was, getting a feel of the tissue and praying that this wouldn't take me all week to figure out.

"You sound like you're not happy he's back," he mumbled in response. I gave a noncommittal shrug.

"No, it's good he's back. He was hope for our people. Humankind needs hope." I gave a lopsided grin while taking a peek at his face once again. _That face is so dang cute, why did Samson have to put the cute new guy with my awkward ass?_ Barry nodded and gave me a grin back, his eyes twinkling.

"I agree. Although he's kind of terrifying as well…" Allen trailed off in thought and I furrowed my brows while turning to write notes. **Chest tissue hard as a rock… chemical usage?**

"You sound like you know him personally," I looked back up in time to see his face blanch before he began spluttering.

"W-well, I don't know him like that. But a lot of people have met him and well, he's so fast, it's a little unnerving. He's-..." Barry coughed and stopped from talking, a light blush creeping along his cheeks.

"I bet there's someone just as fast if not even faster than him in this world.. We live in a place where anything is possible after all. I do agree though, he seems a little terrifying with his speed and skills, but hey, he's a good guy, right?" I tapped my pen on my notepad and let out a groan. "It's almost like someone was trying to embalm him while he was still alive, only enough to preserve the flesh around him while yanking his heart out. But it wasn't surgically removed. You see how there's still pieces that are supposed to attach to it, here aaanndd, here." I pointed out my small findings and looked up at my companion who was looking at me as if I grew a third eye in the middle of my forehead.

"Think it could be inhuman?" He asked after a few beats of silence. I shrugged.

"It could be, but it's hard to know for sure until I run some tests." I began pulling out everything I needed to get swabs and began my slow and meticulous process. Nothing could be overlooked. If it wasn't human then this was something way bigger than just a person being killed.

"Maybe it was a human sacrifice," Barry waggled his fingers around and I let out a small bark of a laugh. This guy was silly.

"You didn't do it, did you?" I teased while attempted to hide my smile. I quickly packed all of my essentials away and brought my test tubes to the lab. I tugged my gross gloves off and tossed them into the nearest trash bin before pulling my lab coat off once more.

"I'm not a bad guy," his voice startled me and I let out a small gasp while whipping around. Allen was much taller than I was, which was an easy feat. His dark brown eyes found my own violet eyes as he took in my expression.

"I-I never said you were," I whispered out. "Hey, on a positive note, this was my last job for the day and my lab results won't come back till tomorrow morning. Since you're stuck with me, wanna go get a coffee, or something?" _Come on Vivian, you're flirting with the new guy already?_ Barry's face relaxed into a boyish grin that caused my heart rate to speed up.

"Yeah, I would love that. By the way, is your eye color hereditary? Violet eyes are so rare."


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N: so personally I feel like I may be rushing this, but to be fair I am just writing what's going on in my brain so it's not even remotely close to perfect. Ya'll should have seen the autocorrect fail that I had in this chapter though. I laughed so hard I cried when I foudn it. Just like every other story I write, constructive criticism and love in the form of reviews are always wanted]**

 **Present day…**

I was tossing and turning all night long, a light sheen of sweat building up on my forehead as I dreamt of death and destruction, attempting to save souls from being damned.

 _Wake up daughter of Hades…_ the words were whispered in a harsh voice that didn't sound human and jolted me from my restless slumber with a gasp. I sucked in a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm my ever racing heart.

"What the hell was that about?" I croaked out to myself before checking my phone. I had a message from Barry and couldn't help grinning. It's been about a year since he was tossed into my life and we had a great companionship, one that I wouldn't give up for the world. Although I was sad there was nothing more than a friendship with him. I had hoped maybe sparks would fly, but he didn't seem interested in me at all that way so I backed off into the abyss known as the friend zone. I called his number as I got out of bed and shuffled into my kitchen to start up my coffee pot.

"Hey, I know it's your day off, but I thought you would like to hear about that crazy queen of the damned case we had a year ago. Turns out it was something out of this world!" Barry went off on a tangent as I pulled out a mug and leaned against the counter, waiting for him to continue like he always did when he was excited. "It was a parasite that isn't even from earth, Viv. We've found another one and this one is actually intact and captured, was hoping maayybeee-"

"I'll be in Strawberry," I cut him off while running my fingers through my wavy silver-blonde hair that went just below my shoulders. I could hear him quietly hiss out a yes and chuckled. "Okay bear bear, it's gonna take me about an hour. I have to shower and do my normal girly things like makeup, plus I need coffee. Like an extremely unhealthy dose of caffeine since I just woke up." I rubbed the palm of my hand over my face and turned around to pour myself a cup of coffee before getting my vanilla caramel creamer.

"Alright Viv, although I don't see why you need makeup…" He began mumbling to himself, words I couldn't hear over the phone.

"What was that you said bear bear?" I asked curiously as I took a sip of coffee.

"O-oh, nothing! Don't mind me, just talking to myself, you know how it is Miss I-don't-talk-to-pretty-much-everyone." Barry teased. I scoffed.

"We'll finish this in an hour Mister Allen, you aren't getting away with these shenanigans." I gave a raspberry to the phone before hanging up.

 **XXXX**

I arrived twenty minutes earlier than I had planned to, deciding that I would just throw mascara on and let my freckles show on my face. I hugged myself as a gust of wind went rushing by, with it came the sweet scent of rain that would soon fall from the sky. I opened the door and rushed down to where Barry would be waiting for me, most likely bouncing around like a rabbit that was on cocaine. He really couldn't stay still for long.

"Viv!" Allen's voice rang out loud and clear as he rushed over to me and helped me out of my navy blue peacoat.

"Thanks bear, so where is this thing? It's the cause of why the tissue was so hard, correct? I mean, there has to be something taking the hearts because a parasite can't do _that_ on its own, but it's a start." I rambled on while brushing a lock of hair away from my face. I wasn't supposed to be working today, but there ain't no rest for the wicked, which means there would be no rest for me.

"Yeah, it's something that is secreted from the pincers. They're running labs right now to see what it is, but I have a feeling we're going to be running in circles just like last time." He sat my coat on the hook and helped me into the pristine white lab jacket. I grinned up at him and leaned my back into his chest. He was so warm and my skin was still ice cold from the frigid air. "Jeesh Vi, why do you feel like you've been in Alaska?" His long, slender fingers went to rub my upper arms in hopes to warm me up and I let out a content sigh.

"Yeah, I decided that I was gonna go do a whole thirty days of night thing. After all, we have been talking about vampires often enough." I closed my eyes and just soaked in his body heat for a hot minute. "You're so warm. I forgot how good of a heater you are." I sighed out, wishing we weren't at work and that I wasn't hundreds of feet deep in the friend zone so I could actually snuggle him… _in bed…. With our clothes off...Damnit Viv! Get your mind out of the gutter!_ I moved away, my cheeks warming up due to my own thoughts. "So, Barry, what was that you said after you told me you don't understand why I need to wear makeup?" Barry stiffened and looked away, his cheeks turning a pink color.

"I don't really remember Vi," he glanced my way and did a double take when he saw that I had my face nearly bare, unlike my normal routine which only made me smirk. "We should go look at the bug!" Barry blurted out obscenely loud, causing several heads to turn. I couldn't help laughing before patting his arm.

"You're still not in a safe zone if you don't tell me misterr!" I sang out while walking over to our dissection lab for creepy critters such as this. Just as I was turning the knob of the door a soft, husky female voice called out.

"Barry!" I glanced up and could feel my jaw drop. _That's freakin Wonder Woman! Oh my gosh, no doubts as to why Barry isn't interested in me now!_ I could feel embarrassment heat up my face and shame that I ever even thought I had a chance, then shook my head in an attempt to get control of my emotions that weren't necessary.

"Looks like you have to go," I said cheerfully in hopes that I didn't look like a puppy who just got kicked. Barry looked between Diana and I and gave a short nod.

"I'll be back later and we can talk about what you find, okay?" Barry asked before walking away, not even waiting for an answer. I let out a small sigh and walked into the lab to check out the creepy critter causing so many problems.

 **XXXX**

Vivian had looked so sad when Diana had called for him, making him wonder if maybe she just was hoping for his company. During the time he had spent with her it was hard not to develop feelings for the odd blonde with violet eyes. She was quirky and always had a way of making him feel special, although he was sure she wouldn't react to him the same way if she knew his entire past. She knew about his dad, but not about how he could run from one end of the room to another in the blink of an eye.

"So that was the girl you're always talking about?" Diana asked after a short moment of silence. He could feel his face heat up, recalling everything he could have said about Viv.

"Yeah, Vivian Clearwater." He replied back in short. Diana chuckled and shook her head at his comment.

"She's beautiful. I can see why you have feelings for her."

"I-I do not have a crush on my coworker!" Barry exclaimed awkwardly which only made Diana smile knowingly. He was busted.

"Mmhm, that's why you ramble on and on after you get out of work about her. Why don't you just ask her out?" Her lilt was subtle at the end and he shook his head quickly.

"She doesn't like me like that, Diana. Like you said, she's beautiful. And she's talented, funny and quick-witted. She doesn't even know about everything…" He stated glumly. Diana rolled her eyes and gave him a gentle pat to his back. "So, what are we up to today?"

"There have been some interesting phenomena's popping up all over the world that are causing chaos in its wake. Bruce and Clark want to go over it all with everyone in the same room. After that you can go back to Vivian and actually ask her on a date," Diana said teasingly, making Barry splutter in response.

"She doesn't even like me like that!" He replied lamely.

"I think you may be wrong there, Barry." Diana smiled softly to the young man and he closed his eyes with a sigh.

 **XXXX**

I watched the odd parasite for hours on end trying to gain insight on how it worked in general, most everyone in our facility had left by now, minus the janitors and a few workers who were stashed away in their offices.

"You're so damn twitchy," I grumbled out while watching the beast wriggle around in its clear jail cell. It didn't do much of anything and unless I had a human body that was willing to part with its life(something I wouldn't approve of even if I did have the opportunity), I was going to get nowhere. I shoved my metal chair back with a screech and went over to where I could write notes on my work laptop. I began typing up what I saw, how it reacted, cleaned itself and even as far as the details of what it looked like. A clack clack noise made me pause, casting a glance behind me to see if maybe someone was still in here. It was dark now, the only light the rather eerie glow of my computer screen. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding in. "Get it together Viv, no one is here. You're letting your overactive imagination get to you again…" I quietly chanted to myself as I returned to my previous engagement, smiling with satisfaction once I had finished. My smile vanished in a matter of seconds as the room became ice cold all of a sudden, my breath puffing out in white clouds. The room seemed darker than before and my chest felt tight as a deep purple smoke rolled against the white tile of the lab floor. A clack clack clack sounded behind me and I whipped around, squinting to see where the hell the intruder was. _Get your back to a wall, Viv! You need to call for help quick!_ My brain hollered at me, giving me a nudge in the logical direction. My heart was hammering in my chest as I attempted to swallow back my fear. I kept my lab coat on which thankfully had my cell phone shoved into it. I could call for help as soon as I got to a safer place.

 _Daughter of Hades…_ The inhuman voice from my dreams bellowed out through the room, causing me to squeak in shock before darting to the closest wall so my back was in a safe place and I could see what would be coming at me.

"Wh-who's there? What kind of sick joke is this?" I called out while fumbling for my phone, shakily dialing for the police. Another clack clack came from my right side and I glanced over to see a looming shadow that was at least the size of a massive grizzly bear, yet it was blackened out and almost static looking. I could hear someone calling out on the other line of my cell as I pressed the device to my ear.

"Hello, is this an emergency?" I heard a woman ask as I slid myself against the wall, never taking my eyes off of the thing before me.

"P-p-please hold on.." I whispered out to a most likely confused lady. I looked back to the door that was now behind me and gripped onto the door knob, whimpering when I heard that clack clack accompanied with a snarl. Without even thinking I opened the door and slammed it shut as soon as I was on the other side. I let out a small sob while locking the door and started to shove everything I could in front of it. "Please help! Th-there's there's something here, s-something that isn't human!" I could feel my body attempting to hyperventilate and gulped it down so I could at least give my address, then I let my body react the way it wanted to, feeling the shock consume me. I could hear scratching coming from the other side of the door and curled up in a corner, letting hot tears slide down my face. I'm only twenty-five, I can't die yet!

 _Wake up daughter of Hades…_ the whispers called out once more, filling up the room and going right into my head. I gripped the sides of my skull and squeezed my eyes shut tight.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" I screamed out at nothing in general. I opened my eyes once more to see the wisps of purple smoke slither along the floor right toward me. "Please!" I cried out while curling in on myself. Fear gripped my chest as an ice cold tingle ran from my spine all the way down to my toes, the lavender haze coming up to caress my face.

 _Become your true self…_ it hissed into my ear and with its words came an unbearable pain, causing me to gasp as the edges of my vision turned black. _It's time to awaken your powers…_ I heard it purr out, along with several shouts as the door exploded open. I could make out several blurred figures and more people hollering. The agony flowing throughout my body became too much to stay conscious any longer and I succumbed to the black abyss.

 **XXXX**

When I woke up it was with a sharp gasp of pain. Everything hurt so much. My head felt as if it were filled with packing peanuts and throbbed and my body felt as if I just threw myself into a fire pit. I let out a small whimper, the only audible sound other than my gasps that I could actually make. Plumes of deep purple were swirling above my head and I squeezed my eyes shut. _This can't be happening, am I dying?_ I asked myself while twitching about. My head, arms and legs were all strapped down to keep my body from thrashing around.

"Vivian Clearwater," a familiar voice rang out and my eyes opened to look as best as I could at who was talking to me. A head of long dark hair came into view and my heart sped up.

"Y-you're Diana Prince, right?" I asked through gritted teeth. My body felt as if it were humming with uncontrolled power, rattling my insides and giving me a splitting headache. "What's happening to me?" It came out as a breathy whisper.

"Is she awake?" A deep voice resounded behind Diana, one that I've heard over the television often enough. That was Bruce Wayne… and I still wasn't getting any answers! I squirmed around, settling for glaring at the ceiling that had plumes of purple haze bouncing around on it.

"Yes, and she has questions. She's confused Bruce, she needs an explanation." Diana replied in curt, both of them were talking as if I weren't in the room strapped down to a table like some damn experiment. A sharp pain rushed throughout my body forcing me to cry out. "Can you hear me Vivian?" Diana's voice sounded distant as I convulsed. More words were spoken, but I couldn't tell who said what. Everything hurt. Something warm touched my hand making me twitch as I slowly started to calm down.

"Viv, it's me, I'm here." Barry's voice echoed and I took a moment before letting my eyes flit over to his face. His jaw was clenched tight and his dark eyes held worry I never expected to see. I let out a small whimper and could barely hear Diana say something to him and he nodded in response. "Okay Viv, I need you to try and calm down for me. You need to let it in, I know it's freaky and probably seems like an alien is trying to take over your body, but this is part of who you are. Let it in."

 _Become your true self…_ the non-human voice whispered in my head which made me gasp.

"H-how?!" I sobbed out, feeling hot tears spill down the sides of my face once more. I could feel Barry's free hand run over my face to remove the salty water, then he cupped my face.

"Relax," he breathed out to me, though his eyes looked panicked. "It's a part of who you are. Just tell it you accept it." I gulped and closed my eyes, trying my hardest to do as he said. Barry wouldn't do something to intentionally hurt me after all. I could hear that voice in my head telling me to accept my destiny, could feel energy coursing through my body that was suffocating. _Please just stop this pain and work with me_ , my mind said for me. I watched in shock as the dark purple haze began to cascade down over my body, and opened my eyes and mouth in horror, ready to scream out until I was forced to stop by the same thing going inside of me. Everything went dark and all of my agony seemed to instantly disappear only to be replaced with a tingling sensation that was in itself something so powerful I couldn't believe I was feeling it. "Vivian! Viv, answer me!"

My eyes shot open once more and I gripped onto the hand that was curled around my own, gasping and wriggling around.

"L-let me out of this stupid thing!" I shrieked out. Barry nodded and began to undo the straps, starting with my head and feet before finally releasing my arms. I quickly flung myself to the man I knew as a friend and began to cry against his chest. "What the hell was that?!"

"Please let me explain," Diana piped in, taking a step forward. Her heels made a soft clicking noise with every move she made. "You're the daughter of one of the old gods, Vivian."

"Daughter of Hades.." I mumbled out into Barry's shirt. He was stiff against me during this entire time and finally relaxed to wrap his arms around me, one of his hands coming up to run his long fingers through my hair.

"Exactly. Your power has been trapped until now. Why it decided to come at this moment we are unsure, but I have a feeling that something big is coming for this to have happened." She said back in an almost curious tone. I glanced up at her through puffy eyes and let out a snort.

"Great, and now I'm some freaky being who just swallowed some weird purple shit. Look, I-I need to go shower or something, I need normalcy in my life for a second before we dive into more chaos."

"There are guest quarters here," Bruce said finally, his voice gruff as he watched my every move with caution. _I really need an explanation for why this dude is here. And Barry for that matter…_ "Barry can take you to his room for the night while we arrange one for you." I snorted and shook my head.

"So I can't even live in my own place right now? Thanks for putting me on quarantine for something I had no say over," sarcasm was flooding through my mouth, a defense mechanism I lived with. It's a curse, I swear it. Barry grinned and ruffled my hair up.

"It'll be fine Viv, we can go watch a scary movie and eat junk food." His voice was full of optimism and I twitched out a smile in return.

"Fine, but you have some 'splaining to do sir." I whispered out as I looked up at him. _You're almost close enough to kiss hiiimmm_ , my voice sang out playfully and I looked away quickly and cleared my throat. "Okay, let's go. I need a shower and some mental rehab in the form of popcorn and zombies." I stood up, still avoiding eye contact as I went over to the door on shaky legs. Diana grabbed hold of Allen's arm for a moment and whispered something to him, his face flushed in return before he walked away without a reply and held his arm out to me so I didn't have to trip on legs that were as weak as a newborn babes. What the heck has my life turned into?


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N: this is a short chapter. But it's full of fluff and sexual tension! Haha. I really had fun writing it and wanted to give it a good vibe so I ended it where I did with good reason. As always, I hope you enjoy and would love to hear back from ya'll!]**

I ran a towel through my damp hair, looking into the mirror as I did and paused at my own reflection. My violet eyes looked like swirling vortexes and it was beyond freaky, my complexion was now completely clear, my natural freckles no longer there and my skin looked as if it was sun kissed instead of pale. That's not including the fact that I looked thinner, my cheekbones more prominent before this freaky change happened. I looked like a freakin model and it scared me. I let out a shaky breath and covered myself with the towel once I realized there was no clothing in the stupid bathroom. _Probably should have thought about that before getting clean. Buuuuttt Barry might get the chance to see you nakeddd_ , my mind once again sang to me. I could feel my blush creeping up on my cheeks and slapped my cheeks slightly.

"Can you stop being a perv for once brain?" I asked myself as I clutched the fluffy white towel closer to my chest and took a step out of the warm bathroom. I could hear the previews for our movie going on in the background and took in a deep breath. "Hey Bear, I uhm… I kinda need clothes!" I called out, feeling nervous to have him even see me like this. I could hear the fumble of what was probably the remote before my friend came up to me looking flustered.

"Oh yeah! Diana came by after you stepped in the shower and brought this," he said while handing me a box. I looked at him questioningly before shrugging and going back to change. I opened the box to see a beautifully written note on top saying _'Don't let love slip away, good luck! -Diana'_ and huffed as I looked down into the box.

"Oh good Lord. What is she doing?!" I screeched out while pulling out a cute nightgown in a baby blue with lace around the bust which would probably make my boobs look great and around the hem. With it came a pair of soft, silky boy short panties that were the same color and style. If I wasn't red before, I surely was now. I quickly pulled it on just as a knock came from the other side of the door.

"Hey, are you okay?" Barry asked, his voice somewhat muffled through the door although to me it still sounded perfectly clear. _Heightened sense of hearing? I wonder what else I have thanks to these godly gifts…_

"I-.. uh yeah! Do you have a sweater I can borrow?" I asked as I opened the door, face feeling hot. Barry stood with eyes wide in shock at what I was wearing. His Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped, his beautiful browns never leaving my body which did wonders for my already perverted mind. I bit my lip, feeling nervous all of a sudden. "Or.. not.." I mumbled out while walking past him, my arm brushing against his along the way. _God, how much more embarrassing can this day get?_ I sat on the couch while puffing out my cheeks, staring at the menu for **Dawn of the Dead**. I could feel the seat beside me sink in before a warm hand touched my shoulder. I tilted my head back to see Barry looking as flustered as I felt, in his free hand was a large navy blue hoodie.

"If you still want this. After all, that… uh, outfit? Yeah outfit, has to be pretty cold.." Allen stammered which only made my tummy flutter. I honestly wasn't sure how to react so I just snatched the sweater from his hands and tugged it on, pulling my silver-blonde hair out from it, then I leaned against him so my back was against his chest.

"Thanks… for the hoodie.. I kinda wasn't expecting to be given lingerie, but apparently Diana thought this was appropriate." I rambled off, trying really hard not to act even more awkward than I already was. Barry chuckled and wrapped an arm loosely around my waist, pulling me closer to him while he started the movie up.

"Apparently…" he murmured to himself before resting his chin on top of my head. I could feel his heart racing against my back and his breath was ruffling my hair up. There was a thick tension in the air as we quietly watched the movie together, but it was so hard to do that. All I could think about was how he was holding me, how if I tilted my head back I could press my lips to his and curl my fingers into his thick, dark hair. My breathing started to become shallow and I honestly couldn't get the thoughts out of my head. I couldn't be the only one thinking this could I? Not with how tense the room was in this movie noise silence. I shifted in an attempt to get comfortable and hopefully actually become engrossed in the film, but Barry's hand went from my waist up to my hair, slowly combing through it in a way that made me think he couldn't concentrate either. _Fuck, fuckfuckfuck why is this happening now? I thought he didn't like me. How is it that it feels so different now?!_ I gulped and tilted my head to look up to him, forcing him to move his own head so he could stare down at me.

"Viv?" Barry asked in a somewhat strained voice. _Oh god, am I gonna actually do this? Oh god? I'm gonna actually do this._ I felt nervous and sick and all of a sudden extremely shy as I twisted my body around and cupped his cheek with one of my hands. "Vivian," he breathed out, looking as shocked and scared as I felt. I couldn't say something now and ruin the moment, if I was going to kiss the guy I've had a crush on for over a year now, it was now or never. With that in mind I slowly tilted my head and closed my eyes, hearing his breath hitch just before my lips grazed his. A thrill went through my entire body at how soft his mouth was, how his lips felt amazing against my own, but pulled back quickly, unsure if I had overstepped a boundary we may have set without doing so on purpose. I opened my eyes back up and my mind hit a blank wall. _What do I do now?_ I worried my lip while waiting for a reaction from the man I had just kind of surprise kissed.

"I-I am so sorry," I muttered out when I got no reply. He still looked shell shocked and I honestly didn't want to die of embarrassment. I quickly got up from the couch and went to busy myself in the small on suite kitchen, panicking both inside and out. "Oh my god, why did I do that?!" I hissed out to myself quietly while shoving a bag of popcorn into the microwave and setting the timer. I tapped my fingers against the counter rhythmically, then whipped around to face forward only to let out a small gasp when I saw Barry standing silently in front of me. He looked so confused and unsure and.. there was something else there.. determination? I opened my mouth to speak, but never even got a word in because he crashed his mouth to mine once more. It was clumsy, and I had to cling onto his shirt with my legs trembling so I wouldn't fall over. I wrapped one of my arms around his neck while he pressed his hands and hips to my own, leaving no gap between the two of us. We only parted for air and during that time explored each other a little more carefully with soft and somewhat wet kisses. I felt high on life and didn't want this to stop. I could hear gunshots from the movie as it continued to play in our absence, I could smell the popcorn as it finished, but nothing else mattered in this moment. Not the movie, not the snack, not the fact that I was apparently the daughter of a god. All I wanted was for this moment to never end. He lifted me up and I made a small squeak while wrapping my legs around his hips which earned a chuckle from him. "Shut up…" I mumbled out against his mouth. I could feel his grin while he stumbled and took us back to the couch, flopping me down on the cushions before crawling on top of me, pressing every inch of his body against mine as his lips found my own once more. I let out a soft moan while sliding my hands up under his shirt, feeling his skin so warm and soft against the pads of my fingers.

A knock at the door interrupted our moment, causing him to jump back and me to groan out. _Of course, impeccable timing whoever you are.._ my brain griped as I sat up to stare at him.

"I should probably get that," Barry said in a husky voice which only made my body want him even more. He got up and paused, turning back to kiss me once more and have my body flare with a hunger that would take a while to satisfy.

"This had better be worth it, because I waited a long time for this…" I muttered to myself. I could hear a deep male voice conversing with Barry and let out a sigh, turning to watch the movie. It was at the scene where the guy holed up in the gun shop was attacked. Great, just my life. A depressing part for an annoying moment of waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N: thank you everyone who is favoriting and following! Also, a special shout out to LoveFiction2017 for reviewing! I'm happy you're liking it so far. This has been pretty fun to write since I've been in a JL mood. As always, constructive criticism and love is always something I enjoy getting and I hope you all like this chapter!]**

It only took a couple of minutes before the door shut and two pairs of feet came shuffling toward the living room. I let out a sigh in frustration, both sexual and just wanting to have time alone with my friend. Barry came back with a man who looked extremely rugged, long wavy hair that was dark and turned lighter by the ends, he had a scar on his right eyebrow and his eyes were ice blue. Really he was breathtaking, but a total stranger and I felt tense.

"Wow, she's hot!" The man exclaimed to Barry while playfully punching him in the arm. Allen's face turned bright red as he looked between me and his buddy.

" **She** is in the room and can hear everything you say, dude." I snapped out while wrapping my arms around my body in a pitiful attempt to hide the fact I was relatively naked from the hips down. "Advert those eyes!" The man let out a booming laugh and plopped himself down on the couch right beside me, putting a large muscular arm around my shoulders. I stiffened and glanced over at him.

"The names Arthur," he said with a lopsided grin that showed off pearly white teeth. I looked over to Barry who couldn't help grinning at my suffering.

"Okay, I see how you are," I grumbled out before turning over to Arthur. "I'm Vivian. Now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way-"

"Oh hey this film is great!" Arthur shouted once he noticed what was on. Inwardly I was groaning, outward I was glaring at Barry who seemed to be amused as he sauntered over and sat down on my other side. I scooted over so I was practically in his lap and away from the burly bearded man who was now engrossed in the movie.

"Thanks for saving me back there," I said quietly to my dark haired companion who just looked back at me with a grin. "Don't say a word ya jerk…"

 **XXXX**

Once the film had finally ended, Arthur took his leave, and I whipped around to Barry once the door shut.

"Who is that guy?" I asked, still frustrated, but on the verge of calming down.

"Arthur Curry, aka Orin or as the locals from where he's from call him, Aquaman."

"So, he talks to fish and breathes underwater?" I asked sarcastically while pulling the hoodie off of my frame. It was getting too hot in here, especially when I was smushed between two guys that were a lot bigger than me and were space heaters. Barry stared like a deer caught in headlights and I snorted. "You may like what you see bear bear, but that dude just cockblocked you for the night." I stuck my tongue out at him and sashayed off to where his bedroom was, making myself at home by flopping onto his bed and rolling over on my side. It was so squishy and soft that I could feel my body relaxing instantly, ready to sleep. The other side sank in and an arm looped around my waist, pulling me close and causing me to squeak out.

"That wasn't very fair," Barry mumbled out like a child who had been scolded. I shrugged and wriggled around so I was comfortable once again.

"Well, making out with a girl then stopping abruptly isn't very fair either," I retorted while playing with Barry's long fingers, pouting the entire time. Warm lips pressed to my neck and I had to fight back a shiver, goosebumps spreading along my arms at the simple touch.

"He was curious who the new comrade was, and the fact that she was in my room…. aaand apparently someone slipped up and told him you were gorgeous…" Barry spoke quietly against my ear before returning to where he had begun, sending an electrical current up and down my spine with every graze of his teeth on my flesh. I let out a sigh and wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with the thick strands of hair down at the nape. His hand slid up against the hem of my nightgown, which I was now thankful Diana had got me. His fingers danced along my abdomen, but never went anywhere else which was both frustrating and attractive. I could feel my breath hitch as he got a good spot and decided now was the time to turn my head and capture his lips with my own. Our mouths melded together and I had to roll around so I could face him. I ran my fingers through his hair while his hands found my back, gripping me like a lifeline. It took everything in me not to climb on top of him and I pulled back panting for air.

"You have no... idea how long... I've wanted... to kiss you," I said between deep breaths. His lips grazed mine once more before a grin took over his face, even in the dark I could see his eyes twinkling. I couldn't help a smile donning my own lips.

"If I would have known you liked me, I would have done this a long time ago," Barry retorted before he pulled me on top of him, a squeal escaping my lips. I laughed as I pressed my hands to his chest and let my thighs straddle his hips.

"You so wouldn't have," I said teasingly, then I lowered my head so my mouth was right against his ear. "You're way too shy for that." I could feel him squirm beneath me, my words enough to have him craving for more already. That was a really powerful feeling, and maybe it had something to do with the godly powers running through my veins, but something inside of me had changed. It pounded through my entire being, wanting to take instead of just wade through life like I had been doing before. I nipped at the lobe of his ear, then went for his jawline which was something I had been wanting to do since we met. That strong jaw of his was so attractive, right along with his big brown eyes that held childlike wonder in them. I rubbed my hips against his as I trailed my kisses lower, nipping at his collarbone before coming back up to put my lips on his. He let out a groan that set my body aflame with desire and slipped his tongue into my mouth with ease. _He is such a better kisser than in my dreams even_. We both pulled away gasping and I decided now was my time for revenge. I rolled off of him, my back facing him once more. It was almost as if that never had happened, although my lady bits would protest otherwise.

"Heyy!" He whined out as he snuggled up to me. "What was that for?"

"Told you you were cockblocked," I said back with humor laced in my tone. I really had to fight the urge to take all of his clothes off, but it was really fun to torture him after letting fish man in to harass me. I could hear the frustrated groan and bit my lip. It didn't stop the giggle from escaping. "Maybe next time you'll take advantage of those spur of the moment times… buutt, now it's bedtime!"

"You're a cruel woman…" he said with a pout before curling his body up against mine. He was so warm that my mind fell blank, not able to give a reply I just grunted in return as sleep took over.

 **XXXX**

It was still dark when I woke up in the morning, my eyes shooting wide open and heart racing. I couldn't remember what I had dreamt, but it was insane enough to wake me right up. I rolled over and saw Barry was passed out on his stomach. His face was smushed in his pillow, one arm hooked under it, the other by his side. He always looked so innocent while he was awake, but this side of him was something I never saw. Raven black hair tossed about and he was so drooling. I bit back a snicker and slid out of the bed, quietly padding off to the bathroom to do my morning ritual of releasing my bladder and brushing my teeth.

"What do I do now?" I asked myself quietly while running my fingers through my hair. How long was I stuck here? What about my job in the forensics department? I had to be able to go back eventually, if I had a job after this that is. I padded into the kitchen and looked around for a coffee pot, letting out a small sigh of relief that he actually had one and began looking through cupboards until I found the grains and filters. I prepped for a full pot and walked out to turn the television on, switching it to the news for some background noise. It was Gotham City news, but a report made me stop while I was in the kitchen getting a cup o' joe. I poked my head back out to listen. _'Central City lab destroyed in massive explosion will take several months to repair. One casualty had been attacked by a foreign being, but is now in recovery… Now, back to the matter at hand…'_ I blinked a few times unsure how to feel about the fact that it was the building I had been in, that I now didn't have to worry about work for a little bit and went to Barry's fridge in hopes that maybe he was as big into caffeine as me and had creamer. No such luck, I was drinking it black.

It was probably about an hour later when a knock came to the door leading out of what I would honestly call apartment. I had thrown back on my clothes from the day before since they weren't destroyed and used Barry's cologne. It smelled good, masculine and probably cost a lot with how large that bottle was. I opened the door curiously and gave a smile at who it was.

"I figured Barry would still be sleeping and thought it would be good for you to get out. We could talk more since our conversation was cut short yesterday. Want to go shopping?" Diana asked with a million dollar smile. She was absolutely gorgeous, dressed in a pencil skirt in the color of bright red and a white dress blouse that showed off her beautiful figure. Her hair was down and she seriously looked perfect.

"My god, how do you always look great?" I questioned without thinking, turning beet red after. "Sorry, that was rude. I would love to get out and go shopping. Lemme leave a note for Bear and then we can take off. Retail therapy has to be better than what occurred last night," I said with a sigh before going back inside to search for a sticky note on Barry's desk that was shoved in the corner of the living room. I quickly wrote that I was out with Diana and then practically skipped out of the place.

 **XXXX**

"Last night didn't turn out well?" Diana inquired curiously and I could feel my face heat up with embarrassment. I was thankful she didn't mention how I both complimented her and sounded like a jealous child earlier, but jeesh, I really didn't want to get into this.

"Uh, well, it did at first… Thanks for that by the way, his eyes bugged out at your pajama choice. It was pretty funny. But then Arthur, Mister fish man, came in and kinda ruined the moment." I muttered out at the end, scratching the back of my head and feeling flustered that I was even talking about this with someone who was a stranger to me. Diana chuckled while looking through racks of beautiful clothing that was way high end. I wasn't used to going into shops like this, but hey, why not spoil myself a little? I did swallow some weird purple shit the other day after all, if that doesn't call for spending a good chunk of money on myself I don't know what would. "So, uh, you seem to know about the old gods and stuff… I never knew my dad, so I guess it's just weird to think my mom shacked up with Hades of all people.. he was the god of death after all. All I can picture is the guy from the Disney version in Hercules. Blue complexion, creepy looking and has blue fire for hair." I shrugged and pulled out a pretty plum colored blouse that had a low cut neck and the sleeves were sheer that would go to the elbows, I nodded in approval.

"From what I was told, he was actually very handsome. In fact, if the stories were correct, you look a lot like him now that you've transformed." Diana stated while looking at me. I furrowed my brows as I digested the information. I really couldn't imagine him actually being attractive, but he was a god. The gods and goddesses were known well for their beauty. We continued to chat about everything, her filling me in on who Bruce was and why he was even around, which was a surprise yet at the same time something that I could understand. She told me that Barry could explain his own side since I was pretty much living with him right now. I had purchased a week worth of nice clothing, including shoes, gym clothes thanks to finding out there was a room to exercise and train in, pajamas that were a mix between sexy(Diana saying romance is important) and comfortable, makeup because I couldn't live without it as well as my own toiletries. After that was over we stopped at a café on the way back to the manor and got good coffee and food. I was super thankful they actually had creamer in this little shop which was a miracle and bought some to stock in Barry's fridge. I could not live without that.

We were only a few blocks when my world was turned around for a second day in a row. The screeching of brakes made both Diana and I stop in our tracks, then in the blink of an eye a massive truck was being hurtled in our direction. _Oh shit_.


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N: I couldn't leave anyone at a cliff hanger, so here is an extra chapter. It's really short, but a little fun. Thank you to my guest who reviewed, I do in fact know about Iris West and the love she and the Flash share. I've done my research, I know my stories pretty well actually. I'm also making a fan fiction though, a story that is fabricated for a character of something that has already been created. I like the Flash, I decided to create a story where Iris isn't in it. Hence why there's a romance between an Original Character, Vivian in my case, and Barry. I am happy you said something about it though, because if someone didn't know about who his real love is in the actual stories it would be sad. I really do appreciate you taking the time to say something though! I really do like comments like this because it shows how much of a fan someone truly is when it comes to the actual stories. I left this chapter on a more funny note for ya'll. I hope this isn't too rushed, if it is, please let me know and I will be sure to replace it with more details and lots of love! As always, constructive criticism and love are always appreciated!]**

 _Oh shit._ Was all that rang through my head as a monstrous hunk of metal came flying at us. I raised my arms above my head in defense, but no impact happened. Looking up I saw Diana holding the truck with her hands, her arms quivering ever so slightly. She just prevented us from dying. My heart was like a jackhammer as I looked around for the cause of this accident. Ahead of where the incident had occurred was a robed figure with the hood covering their face. Many people were screaming and running away from the chaos at hand. Emerald green velvet shimmering in the sunlight as a hand that was decrepit and grey reached out, black tendrils slithering out from the sleeves to lash at various people. Everything looked as if it were going in slow motion, those snake like coils ripping through flesh, copper splattering all over the ground.

"What the hell is that?" I gasped out while walking forward, my feet taking me on a path all of their own accord. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I had to do something. Diana had rushed off to help those that were being attacked, but something was calling to me. A sweet whisper in my ear as I shuffled off to the closest victim whimpering in pain, just lying on the ground. I dropped to my knees before them and gripped their hand that was clutched to their stomach. It was a young man, gasping for air as his wild eyes caught my own. I gently moved his hand aside and put my fingers directly over his injury, something that even at a hospital wouldn't have been treated easily, he was dying. It was an instinct, something like a pull. I didn't know what I was doing, but out of nowhere I could feel a pull from my chest and started to feel lightheaded. A vibrant purple color spread from my fingers, interlacing into the wound. He kept panting for air, but soon his eyes started to close, a deep sleep taking over him. My brain felt fuzzy and I had no idea what just happened, only that something inside of me knew what I had to do.

With a shake of my head I stood up, looking around to see where Diana was and saw her attempting to thwart those freaky looking tentacles with bands on her wrists. Where did those even come from? Whoever was behind that cloak was distracted so I decided now was the best opportunity to strike. I ran as fast as I could, keeping quiet until I made my move to tackle down the creature fighting Wonder Woman. We both went tumbling, me rolling off and jumping back to my feet just as fast as the fall had happened. My chest was heaving and I noticed that Diana was on her way over as well. The hood had fallen off of our assailant, revealing what it was. Neither man nor woman from what I could tell just by appearance, it had a face that was taut and grey from death, cheekbones and eye sockets sunken in, teeth black and pointed, bared in my direction with rage. It hissed at me and went to lunge when I threw my foot up in retaliation, hammering it right in the chest with a boot.

"Vivian!" Diana called out, her tone panicked. I looked up in time to see one of the almost vine like things coming directly at me, aiming straight for my heart. Instead of panicking like I had when the truck was tossed our way, I stood my ground, staring at it in defiance. I threw my hand up as if to stop it and was surprised when just like before lavender came out of my palm, blasting away the thing that was trying to kill me. It blew away in dust and my hair flew around me as did debris from the attack. I whipped back around to see the creature was gone. Disappeared as soon as I wasn't looking. "Vivian, are you alright?" Diana asked as she neared me, her eyes showing the shock of what had just happened.

"Y-yeah.." I stammered out, letting out a deep exhale. All around me I felt pain, fear, people dying. My heart ached. "I-I need to do something… set them free.." I said quietly. Diana nodded and helped me walk around to those that had been attacked.

"You must have been given the duty to help those who are passing get to the underworld.. To stop those who most likely weren't supposed to die yet from suffering as well," Diana said quietly as I did what my soul was calling me to do, holding people's hands and murmuring whatever came out from instinct. It took time, but it was worth it. People who were dying were now at peace, others that were injured resting without pain as well, and something inside of me had eased up as we finished. I huffed as we went over to where our shopping had been dropped onto the sidewalk, honestly I was surprised that they didn't get demolished or lost in the battle. It wasn't long-lived though, but many people did get hurt and I couldn't comprehend why. What was the point of that?

We were quiet the rest of the walk back to Wayne Manor where Barry was standing outside pacing.

"Lemme guess, you heard the ruckus?" I croaked out, my throat aching all of a sudden. He was in front of me in an instant, scaring the shit out of me, I jumped back. "Woah! So that's what you do?! You're speedy Gonzalez! Guh, Bear, I promise I'm fine. I just need an asprin and maybe some therapy because this week is getting weirder and weirder."

"Bruce told me not to go, that you and Diana could handle it," he said to the both of us, his complexion slightly paler than what he normally looked like. Poor guy looked as if he was gonna have a heart attack.

"Barry, would you please stay with Vivian? I will get everyone assembled. Be ready to meet in twenty minutes. We all must talk, there is a lot more going on than we could ever imagine." Diana said with a tone of finality. I looked at her in awe as she walked away, leaving me with the man who was quietly assessing my injuries. I only have a few cuts and bruises that were probably forming. Oh boy was this day going to be even more crazy as it went on, and we had only just begun.

"Was it like anaconda? You know, weird snake things attacking you." Barry finally asked with a lopsided grin. I shook my head.

"No, it was way freakier, like something out of a Tim Burton movie for sure." I replied back while chuckling. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close, pressing a kiss to my forehead, making my fingers tingle.

"How did you survive?" He teased. We walked in and headed right for his room so I could change into fresh clothes.

"By not dying." I said playfully, but boy was that an accurate statement. Somehow I had protected myself, whatever was inside of me, these godly powers, they were my way of helping out. I was no longer just a plain old human. "Do I get a cool superhero name now?"


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N: first and foremost I wanted to thank SmallLittleCagedBird for the review! I totally agree, there is definitely not enough Flash and OC fanfics. I'm super happy you're enjoying it! Also to LoveFiction2017 who has been leaving me reviews since I literally started writing this, You're awesome for leaving the love! So this chapter gets a little steamy, but not crazy smutty. That comes later on (; as always, constructive criticism and love are thouroughly enjoyed by this geeky writer and I hope you all enjoy!]**

Diana hadn't been joking about twenty minutes. I had enough time to change, throw everything else in the bedroom and stuff the creamer in the fridge, then we were in a room that was definitely held for meetings and was freakin huge! They must have been planning on cramming lots of people in here one day. Today wasn't that day though, in fact, there were seven of us, including me in the room. Bruce was at the head along with a man wearing glasses and dressed casually in a flannel and jeans, his black hair slicked back and his jaw twitching slightly from being clamped shut. There was Arthur, Diana, Barry and another man I hadn't met yet who had robotic prosthetics all over his body it looked like. He must have been in a serious accident to be the way he is now, but something inside of me knew I could trust him, that I could trust all of them.

"Diana, tell everyone what you told me to begin," Bruce stated. He didn't even bother with introductions, like I would already know everyone here. It just made me uncomfortable as I stood around, my face heating up at the awkward predicament. A large hand clasped onto my shoulder and I looked up to see Barry smiling down at me while Diana went through everything that had happened from her perspective. Everyone was quiet as she explained in incredibly good detail how it had begun, to the end where I had helped people pass on to the underworld or at least put them to sleep with their injuries until they could receive medical attention which had come shortly after.

"I believe that Vivian is the one that is to help those that are dying pass with peace. She's the daughter of Hades after all. But she can also defend people who are not meant to die yet. She can protect herself with her aura and most likely with training, she could protect the members in our group as well." Diana finished while tossing a smile my way. I gave a feeble one back while everyone else in the room looked at me. _Oh god, all eyes on the newbie._ I thought while gnawing on my bottom lip.

"Who's to say she won't turn on us though?" Specs queried, his eyes taking in everything about me, from my pose to the attire I was wearing. I felt as if I was being dissected, poked and prodded to figure out if I was an enemy.

"Viv would never do that, Clark. I've been working with her for over a year and she has wanted nothing more than to help those around her and to save people from an untimely death." Barry came to my defense while pulling me close. I could feel the flush taking over my face. I never expected him to think so highly of me, even if he was my best friend. Arthur was the next to join in.

"She seems pretty cool to me. Although snippy if you interrupt her on anything."

"Well if you wouldn't have came at such a bad time…" I muttered out while glaring down at the table. Fish face gave a booming chuckle and gestured as if his point was proven.

"Her name is Vivian Elisabeth Clearwater, mother was Renae Grace Clearwater. No known father which would make sense if it was the god of the underworld. Born February eighteen and is twenty-four years of age. Quite young for being part of the Central City's Criminal Forensics Department. Honestly, she has a clean record and seems trustworthy." Bionic man said. _Everyone is standing up for me, even if they don't know me yet._

"I-uh.. Thanks everyone, I mean, I don't even know two of you yet, so I'm sorry for not being able to make introductions properly. I have always, **always** , worked hard to even make it to where I'm at. I don't know you and you don't know me yet, but I can promise I'm not a bad person." I gave a helpless shrug at the end and it seemed to satisfy the man named Clark. He gave me a sharp nod and went back to talking with everyone else. Guh, this is so awkward!

"The underworld has been guarded by Cerberus for quite some time now, preventing souls from escaping as well as dangerous beings that were forced down there. It might be good to have Vivian and I pay him a visit." Diana stated in her no-room-for-arguments tone. We had all agreed in the end that was the best option. Although, honestly, I was scared shitless. A three headed monster of a dog? Who wouldn't be terrified? I guess it was really just me that was scared actually. Everyone else just looked happy to be finishing this conversation up. After the meeting had adjourned, Bruce invited everyone for a late lunch and all (except the man named Victor who introduced himself to me once we had the chance) agreed, albeit Clark seemed reluctant.

This was seriously the most wish-I-could-be-invisible moment of my life. We all ate pasta, salads and whatever else was around the table quietly, Diana and Bruce were talking to each other, but besides them, everyone was silent. Arthur kept stealing glances my way and Clark was just tense jaw, eyes down at his food. When it had finished I couldn't get away fast enough. I took the bathroom before Barry could even argue and ran the shower hot. I groaned as the scalding liquid melted away the knots in my back, muscles sore even though I felt like I hadn't done much at all for the day. Maybe it was time to get on some comfy pajamas, steal Barry's hoodie again and drink a huge cup of coffee with creamer in it while watching some chick flick like P.S I love you. That sounded great right now. A knock came to the bathroom door before it opened and Barry cleared his throat.

"You alright in here? I know Superman can kinda be a little pessimistic, but he means the best with it. He just doesn't want anyone getting hurt." He ranted off quietly as I began to wash my body.

" _That's_ Superman?" I asked as I rinsed off. There was silence on the other end, which I assumed meant he nodded, forgetting that I couldn't see him. I began scrubbing my hair with an apple mint shampoo. "Hey, Bear, is this all that's part of the group now? What are you guys even called? Do you have a cool nickname? I mean you run all super fast and stuff, that's pretty nifty."

"Hey, hey, one question at a time! Yeah, we're all that's part of the group right now. Bruce has been thinking of the name Justice League, which Diana and Clark both like. I think it's pretty awesome. I've been trying to think of a nickname, but I'm at a loss. I've liked lighting or something like that…" Barry trailed off with a huff and I giggled while poking my head out from the curtain. He wasn't looking my way, but staring straight ahead at the mirror that was fogged up. He was leaning against the door, arms crossed over his chest and his dark hair was disheveled as if he had been running his fingers through it several times. It was hard not to stare at him, to not tug him into the shower with me and remove all the clothing he had on. To not nip at his strong jawline or get lost in his dark and beautiful eyes. _Yeah, probably not good to think about it either ya nymph!_

"What about The Flash, you go zoom zoom, be back in a flash… You know…" I murmured out, my voice sounding huskier than it normally did, which was saying a lot because I had a naturally husky tone so it just sounded like I was attempting to seduce now. Ugh, thanks hormones. He startled at how clear I sounded, unlike before when I had been kinda muffled by the curtain, and looked my way, instantly turning pink in his cheeks. His eyes darted about my face, trying to understand why I wasn't hiding all the way in the shower. "I'm letting my conditioner settle for a few minutes, to answer your silent question. Why? Wanna join?" _Oh my god, did I really just say that? Where did this sudden gusty side of me come from?!_ His shock probably mirrored my own and I could feel my lips part in surprise and my forward behavior. He took a step toward me while staying silent, then cupped my cheek with one of his large and warm hands. I could feel my entire face and neck heating up.

"Do you mean that? Or is it just you being adorably awkward?" He questioned, leaning his face toward mine by a fraction. My breath hitched, I couldn't even let out a peep, he had me paralyzed. I closed my eyes as his nose brushed against mine, terrified to look at his face in case I bursted into flames. His lips pressed to my forehead, then my cheeks, then my nose, but stopped there. My heart was racing in my chest and pounding in my ears. He had to hear it with how close he was. His mouth slowly grazed my own, I couldn't help moving my arms so they were wrapped around his neck and released a soft sigh against his lips. This would never get old, the sparks that felt like they were zinging up and down my spine, the warmth and just completeness I had when he was touching me. Eventually he pulled back, his beautiful brown eyes gazing at me half lidded. "I hope I can get that offer another time," he gave me another peck and left the bathroom. That jerk left me hanging! I pouted to myself while rinsing my hair out, while getting dressed and even while drinking coffee and watching my chick flick. I didn't even know where he went, but I could at least say I was thankful I couldn't get blue balls right now. Next time I wouldn't let him run away.

 **XXXX**

I don't know when it happened, but I passed out on the couch at some point in time during the movie, only to be jostled awake by a pair of strong arms, one around my shoulders and the other underneath the crook of my knees. I let out a sigh as I buried my face into his chest and could hear him chuckle wearily.

"I forgot romance movies put you to sleep," Barry mumbled out as he placed me on the bed, then flopped down next to me. I shivered and rolled over to snuggle up to him.

"You never really watched them with me often," I yawned after speaking and nuzzled my face into his neck. He shifted so he could put one arm under me and the other around my waist, causing me to groan. Too much movement for someone who wasn't really awake just yet. His fingers started tracing random patterns against my hip where my shirt had ridden up and it sent tingles through my body. _I wonder if he's good at doing other things with those hands…_ "Are you tired?" I questioned suddenly while glancing up at him. He tilted his head to look at me and gave a shrug. His eyes looked tired, but there was also a mischievous glint in those pretty browns.

"I could think of a few ways to wake up…"

 **XXXX**

"You are such a-!"

"Badass?" I asked with a grin as I snuggled myself up against his chest while sticking my tongue out. I had killed him once again in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2.

"No, I was going to say an asshole, but close enough," he replied back. His arms were looped around me, both of our controllers on my lap and his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Aww, Bear, are you jealous of my mad ninja skills?" I teased while planting a kiss on his cheek. He grunted and suddenly took my controller away, then killed my gamer in the process. "Hey! Not fair you cheater! Give it back!" I shrieked. I turned to attempt a grab at it, but his long arms gave him an advantage. He laughed and leaned back, still keeping it out of my range.

"Who's jealous now Viv?" I let out a little growl and tackled him back onto the couch, forcing out an 'oomph!' from Barry. I took the controller back with ease and leaned my face in close to his.

"Not jealous baby, you're just a dirty rotten cheater," I breathed out. It took me a second to realize the predicament I was in; me on top of him, straddling his body and my face was so damn close to his. He apparently noticed this as well because he placed his hands on my hips and his breathing became heavier.

"You just called me baby.." He murmured while tugging me closer to him. _Ba-dump ba-dump ba-dump_ , went my heart as I gulped and nodded. "I like it." _Oh my gosh, you better kiss me now if you're going to look at me like that!_ I leaned forward so my nose caressed his own and smirked. _Yeah Viv, play it cool, 'Cos you're not spazzing out on the inside at all…_

"Oh yeah?" My voice for a second time that day sounded huskier than normal. What was this dude turning me into? Oh wait, I knew the answer to that question.. I felt like a horny teenager all over again when he was like this with me. One of his hands trailed up to the back of my head, tangling his fingers in as he pulled my face that last inch to his mouth. If I get any more excited, there was no way this was going to stop at just making out. My lips melded to his as his tongue parted my own lips to play a game and I let out a small moan in return while pressing my hands against his chest, curling my fingers in his dark t-shirt. It was hard to restrain myself any longer when he let out his own low moan as I nipped at his bottom lip and apparently he was thinking the same thing because soon enough my shirt was pulled over my head and he was sitting upright, me still in his lap. We both pulled back for a breath, panting and fumbling with each other's clothing. I wrapped my fingers around the hem of his shirt and tugged it up, pulling it over his head and leaving his hair disheveled. Once that was off, I took a moment to appreciate his body. He was well toned, thin but he had the body of a swimmer. Muscular and yet not overly so. His hands fumbled with the hooks on my bra until it came undone and slid it off of my shoulders. I easily shook it off and let it flutter to the ground beside our other articles of clothing, then pressed my chest fully to his, thoroughly enjoying the warmth he provided.

I didn't know how we managed it between heated kisses and stumbling, but we got to the bed, my knees hitting the end of it before I sat down on the soft mattress. One of his legs slid between mine and he took his time tugging my yoga pants off, his knuckles brushing along my outer thighs on the way down. _How is someone so awkward so good at teasing?_ Well, brain, I can't answer that, but he was and I was not going to complain. His mouth left my own and busied themselves with my inner thighs, leaving me out of breath and gasping as he neared both my panty and hip line.

"You are gorgeous…" Barry murmured out softly against my flesh, goosebumps rising as cool air hit my skin. I lowered myself onto the bed, my arms still holding me up so I could look him in the eye as he tugged my hot pink and black hipsters down to my ankles where they flopped to the floor easily. His denim clad leg parted mine once again, leaving me shaking like a leaf while he pressed his chest to mine.

"How is it fair that I'm naked and you're not?" I gasped out, his fingers were trailing my body, exploring spots they had never been before as his teeth grazed my collarbone.

"You're not as quick as I am," he purred out into my ear, making me squirm against the leg between my thighs. I wasn't going to last long at all at this rate. His slender fingers trailed along my stomach, down to my hip, then to between my legs where both heat and pressure had built up from the long wait and need for him to make me his in the most intimate way possible.

"God, Barry!" I whined out while arching my hips up out of instinct. He grinned against my neck and lifted his head up to look me in the eye, pressing his lips to my own while still watching me, that's when he decided to thrust two fingers in, forcing a gasp from my mouth that was still against his. My hands shot up to his bare shoulders and gripped on as a slur of cuss words escaped my lips right along with a moan. His touch was gentle, slow and careful while exploring me in a way I never thought I would have. I tugged him closer and went to fumble with his jeans, my brain hazy due to his ministrations. I couldn't concentrate and whimpered out, but he didn't relent. He just kept taking his time, his thumb finding my sensitive spot which made fireworks explode behind closed eyelids. His lips touched every part of my face as I came down from my high, chest heaving. "How is that even fair?" I grumbled out once I could think straight once more.

"Never said I play fair," he grinned and gave me a peck his hands now at my hips again. I scowled and finally went to go undo the button on his jeans, but he pushed my hands away. "I think that's enough for now." He rolled off over onto the bed and pulled my naked and still kind of trembling body up flush to his. I gave a small pout.

"But what about you?" I queried as I went to run my fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and let out a satisfied sigh.

"I want to take it slow, even if my body is telling me not to." He replied easily. I furrowed my brows, not expecting that answer at all. Usually guys want to just go and hump like bunnies, not make a girl have an orgasm and get nothing in return. His eyes opened to find me looking at him and he gave a soft smile. "I never thought I would have this with you, so I want to savor every bit of it. After all, I'm gonna end up getting off with you at some point if I keep making you want more." I barked out a laugh and kissed him.

"I guess that's one way to look at it. But I'm pretty sure one time isn't going to stop the crush I've had on you for over a year." I admitted while planting another kiss to his lips. We continued to just hold each other and explore one another's mouths until we both got too tired and dozed off next to each other, his arms wrapped securely around me and our legs tangled together. How that could get old, I would never know, because right now, I was the happiest I had ever been as sleep took over.


	7. Chapter 7

My brain felt fuzzy as I woke up and snuggled right into Barry's chest. It had to be early in the morning, we went to bed super early after all. Today I had to go meet Cerberus with Diana. I wasn't sure what to expect other than the three headed dog that has been in mythology, kingdom hearts and movies. For all I knew, it was gonna attempt to eat us. Right now though, I was cuddling my best friend and fighting the urge to wake him up in a more adult appealing way. I poked my head up to see he was out like a light and grinned. This guy could sleep through anything, I swear. Well, better get up, drink some coffee and get myself ready. I definitely had to put on the war paint today.

It was probably mid-morning when I heard the knock on the door, Barry had just come out of the bedroom yawning and stretching.

"Morning starshine, the earth says hello!" I called out as I opened it to reveal a smiling Diana looking as gorgeous as always in a lush cream colored long sleeve shirt with a nice pair of charcoal colored dress slacks. "Good gravy Diana, you look beautiful today," I said with a smile. This time her grin reached her eyes as she looked me up and down in return.

"You look beautiful as well, Vivian. How can you take the time do your makeup like that?" She asked as she walked in just in time to see Barry looking flabbergasted at the two of us. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep! Woke up early today, had to put the war paint on," I gave a wink and ran to give Barry a peck on the cheek, leaving him blushing as we took off. Doing makeup took forever what with using foundation, concealer, doing brows, eyeliner and mascara, blush and a highlighter and that was taking it easy. It could be much worse, and way more time consuming. I went with a more neutral look, wearing an olive green pair of skinny jeans with combat boots and an ivory top that went off of one shoulder, the sleeves went to my elbows and a leather jacket was my cover for warmth. I had to say I looked pretty damn good.

We had decided to take a taxi to the apparent gate to the underworld, stopping in front of a very posh looking building that glittered bright in the sunlight. I let out a low whistle as we walked in and Diana spoke to someone at the front counter. Several people were staring our way and it was making me feel uncomfortable. Honestly, if I weren't attempting to be somewhat professional I would have made a funny face or stuck my tongue out at them. Prince came back just in time before my foul mood could take over and dragged me off to a set of elevators. Everything screamed fancy here. There were luscious green plants beside each elevator and the floors were a brilliant marble with gold flecks. Inside the small box of doom it was a rich redwood with bright gold on the panels and trim. It was lovely, although I really hated elevators, I blame the tower of terror. She used a pass key and pressed a button that must have needed that in order to have access, with it we went down.

I don't know how many levels we went before the door dinged and opened up, revealing a more dark and relaxing atmosphere. The floors were a cement that shined and yet again there were beautiful plants all over. There was a desk that was large and black to the far right, but it looked like no one was manning it. Ahead of us was a rather large double door set in mahogany and a young man with short dark sandy blonde hair that was swept back perfectly was leaning against the wall beside it. His head perked up at the sound of our approaching feet and beautiful green eyes landed on my face, widening slightly. He was tan, dressed in a suit with nice oxford boots and honestly looked really attractive.

"What can I do for you two lovely ladies?" He asked with an arched brow.

"Cerberus, I presume," Diana replied in curt. He grinned and held out his hand.

"The one and only my dear." He pressed his lips to her knuckles and turned to do the same to me.

"I am Diana Prince and this is Vivian Clearwater. We had an attack the other day and have a feeling it may have to deal with the underworld. Vivian is the daughter of Hades." I could feel my face heating up at her blunt statement. _Wow, get right down to the point._ Cerberus smirked as his eyes flicked my way for a moment.

"I thought she looked familiar.. I knew Hades had kids, just never expected one to actually be graced with his aura. You must be one tough chick. He would be proud to know he has such a stunning heir."

"Uh, thanks? Can I just say you were nothing like I expected." I stated rather bluntly, not even phased by his compliments. If the guys grin got any bigger his face was going to break. "Also, this is just weird, does anyone else think this is weird? 'Cos we're all acting really normal."

"Ha! I like you girl. Most people think I'm going to look like a three headed dog, which is what I'm assuming you thought as well. That's my aura, that nifty magical thing that you produce as well." Cerberus ran a hand through his hair and gave me a wink. Oh boy, this guy was flirty.

"Cool! So do I get some cool visual with my aura? Oh, wait, let's get back on track. Cerberus, has anything weird been going on in the underworld?" I could curse my squirrelly attention span, but hey, it would never end. The blonde chuckled and shook his head, face turning serious quite suddenly.

"As a matter of fact, we've had a breech. I had someone looking into it, happened a couple days ago. Couldn't get ahold of the big man which is kinda odd, but it looks like no one got out. I'll make sure to check again though. What happened upstairs?" Cerberus could go from puppy to guard dog in an instant it seemed. I looked over to Diana who gave me a nod and an encouraging smile.

"Well, this freaky thing just attacked out of nowhere and hurt slash killed many innocent civilians. It had on an emerald cloak in velvet and looked like the freakin crypt creeper. Sunken in eye sockets, long twisted hands. Reeked of death and had fangs. It also had these weird tentacle-like things that shot out from the sleeves and lord knows where else." I rattled off while sticking my hands in the back of my pant pockets. Cerberus' brows furrowed as he gave me a nod.

"Okay, I'll look around. That sounds familiar, I just hope it's not what I think it is. So, I'm gonna need a number to contact you once I figure it out and you should probably have mine in case it appears again. I really hope it isn't what I think it is though, cause if it is, we're in deep trouble." He fished out a cellphone from his coat pocket and looked between the two of us, Diana nudged me in return. _Okay, guess I'm giving him my number and he's giving me his._ I pulled my phone out and unlocked it, going to contacts and handing him my cell. Apparently he had done the same and we exchanged information. "You ladies have a great day, you'll be hearing from me soon Vivian. Maybe we could go out to eat and talk it over, yeah?" I gave him a short nod while pocketing my phone. That would probably be a good idea. He could help me with learning who I am and what I can do, plus food is always good.

"Sounds good, see you soon." I replied back with a half smile before taking Diana away with me and climbing into the elevator.

"He fancies you," Diana teased. I ran a hand over my face and sighed.

"Thank god I wasn't the only one who noticed the guy was flirting! Oh my gosh that was beyond weird. I've always been invisible up until this stuff happened. Now some keeper of the gates is hitting on me and he isn't a three headed dog that sniffs his butt like I thought he would be. I guess I've upgraded in life." I felt sick. None of this seemed real. Barry likes me and now some dude is hitting on me that knows my dad. "I just hope Cerberus can inform me a little about a side of my life I didn't know existed…"

 **XXXX**

I flopped onto the couch back at Bruce's guest house in the mansion, groaning as it sank in beside me.

"How'd it go?" Barry asked as he ran a hand up and down my back. I huffed into the cushions before rolling around and holding my arms out to him, an open invitation to snuggle. He grinned and scooted behind me, forcing me to maneuver around until my face was nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"Well, Cerberus is not a three headed dog, but a really tall blonde in a suit. He's gonna look into the description and get back to me, said we should go out to eat and talk about that. I figured I could get answers from him about my dad and my powers. Also, the guy was flirting with me hardcore, which was weird." I babbled out, feeling the need to whine to my best friend. Barry stiffened and looked down at me.

"To be fair, you are beautiful. Does that mean you're going on a date with him?" His voice sounded strained. I shook my head.

"There's only one guy I want to take me on a date… Cerberus is someone who can help me though, so I do want to go out and talk with him. Just not anything else." I shrugged and buried my face deeper against him. Barry's hand rubbed lazy circles around my back, causing my tense body to relax.

"So not a date then, because I really wanted to be the one that did that with you… I mean, if you wanted that that is…" He sounded so shy that it was adorable and I couldn't help looking up at him. His brown eyes were twinkling against the dim lighting of the room and I could melt into a puddle from the look he was giving me.

"You're the only guy I want to take me on a date, Bear." I heard myself whisper before giving him a light peck on the lips. It was like an out of body experience. The simple kiss became much more as one of his hands went to tangle in my hair before his mouth descended onto mine, warm and soft and full of passion. We quietly kissed for awhile, so long that I nearly forgot what time was until we both pulled back panting. "For now, how does Thai takeout and gaming sound?"

"Like the perfect night in," Barry replied with a grin.

So that's what we did. I enjoyed curry, Barry had a seafood stew. We played Left 4 Dead with lots of cursing and shoving each other around, which lead to play wrestling and more making out. I was having no regrets in life as his hands cupped my butt, my fingers tangled in his hair. My phone vibrated multiple times and I let out a groan. If someone was trying to contact me that much it must be important.

"Sorry, I should check that," I murmured against his lips, giving him another soft kiss before rolling off of him and grabbing the dreaded device that ruined my moment. I had three texts and a missed call from Cerberus and sighed before dialing his number and pressing the phone to my ear, pacing back and forth.

"Thanks for calling back so fast, didn't interrupt anything did I?" Cerberus asked playfully. _Nah, just the possibility of sleeping with the guy I wanna be with. You're good Cerb._ I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Nothing that you personally have to worry about, what's up?" I attempted to keep myself from getting snippy as Barry came up behind me and looped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck gently. _Oh my gosh, can this call end?_

"I found out who it was and you aren't going to like it. Can you meet me at a coffee shop in about thirty minutes?" He sounded serious and I bit back a groan as I moved away from Allen.

"Yeah, just tell me where and I will see you in thirty. Alright, sounds perfect. See you soon." I hung up the phone and looked at Barry. "I'm so sorry, I would rather spend the night in with you, but that was Cerberus, he wants to meet up and tell me what the hell that thingy was that attacked Diana and I." I pinched the bridge of my nose as I went to go throw my boots back on, thankful that none of my clothes had come off.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Barry asked with a hint of worry and jealousy in his voice. _Oh my gosh, he's jealous?! I can't believe I am making him jealous._

"Nah, it's not far from here. I'll see you soon." I gave Barry a quick peck on the cheek and took off, ready to figure this whole mess out and hopefully get some answers.

Barry let out a soft sigh as he sat on the couch, rubbing his hands over his face, unsure how to feel about Vivian going out with someone who was interested in her in other ways than just business. Maybe he would just stay close by and keep an eye out for her. Yeah, that would be a great idea, in case something happened should she need him…


	8. Hiatus

**Hello everyone, this is just a general message for all. I am currently going on Hiatus for all of my stories. I love writing them, but right now I need to work on my actual book. I hope you all understand. I just need to stop procrastinating it! Love you all and don't worry, I will pick these back up eventually (:**

 **much love,**

 **EviColt**


End file.
